LCA:Planet Los Angeles
Planet Los Angeles, California System Run by: Liberty Police, Inc. Location: D4 Description With the majority of the planet covered in deep salt water oceans and gorgeous, white sand beaches, Los Angeles was popular with the wealthy and privileged of Manhattan before the terraforming efforts failed during the Great California Drought of 543AS. The ocean water was discovered to be unusable due to a chemical that, although it is completely harmless to humans besides from tasting foul, fatally disrupts the growth of crops and certain species of terrestrial animals. The available water supplies from the Tahoe and Sierra ice clouds were quickly running out, and as a result it was becoming ever more expensive to ship water into the California System. Over the course of the following century, most of Los Angeles' population subsequently emigrated to Planet Denver in the Colorado System, with only those who did not want to move, or couldn't afford to, remaining behind. A large portion of the remaining industry relied heavily on farming genetically modified livestock that are able to process the chemical into water, although a number of corporations retained offices on Los Angeles, including Universal Shipping's corporate training academy. It wasn't until Synth Foods perfected their patented and hugely popular Synth Paste, created from a genetically engineered plant similar to that of the Earth Kelp, that the planetary economy resurged. The resulting success of the new food paste prompted Synth Foods to relocate their headquarters to Los Angeles, and the booming technology market has also encouraged Ageira Technologies to construct an optical chip plant here. With all the new jobs available on the planet, coupled with the recently opened trade lane to the Ontario Jump Gate, the population of Los Angeles has jumped to over 470 million, and the increasing prosperity promises a brighter future for the entire California System. People Bar population: 5 Commodity population: 1 Jobs: Bounty Hunters Guild, Liberty Police, Inc., Liberty Navy, Synth Foods, Inc. Bartender: Bill Greenwood Bounty Hunters Guild *Tracker Ellen Hammond *Hunter Fred Rigg Borderworld Exports *Garrett Twidell (at the Commodity Market) Cryer Pharmaceuticals *Dr. David Haverla Liberty Police, Inc. *Lt. Dana Lindman *Sgt. Josh Hackett *Sgt. Linda Kennedy *Lt. Travis Macson News *Alien Bacteria Re-engineered for Air Filtration and Waste Disposal (819AS) *Cell Therapy Breakthrough for Agriculture (819AS) *Foreign Labor Sought for Boron Mines (819AS) *Human Trafficking Ring Busted on Sugarland (819AS) *Rheinland Forces Destroy Jump Gates to Hamburg! (819AS) *Nouveau Riche in California (801AS) *California Minor: Fact or Fantasy? (801AS) *Workers Protest Monitoring Device (801AS) *2 Marauder Players Slain in Attack (801AS) Trade Routes Updated for LNY, LTX, LCO, LCA *0 Hops: Food Rations to Battleship Yukon: $75 + $25 *1 Hop: ** H-Fuel to San Diego Border Station: $2853 + $140 ** Food Rations to Riverside Station: $75 + $124 *2 Hops: ** Food Rations to Willard Research Station: $75 + $274 ** Food Rations to Planet California Minor: $75 + $225 *4 Hops: Food Rations to West Point: $75 + $330 *5 Hops: ** Hydrocarbons to Norfolk Shipyard: $1759 + $514 ** Polymers to Planet Manhattan: $1612 + $489 *6 Hops: ** Hydrocarbons to Baltimore Shipyard: $1759 + $579 ** Hydrocarbons to Detroit Munitions: $1759 + $572 *7 Hops: Hydrocarbons to Planet Pittsburgh: $1759 + $696 *8 Hops: Polymers to Planet Houston: $1612 + $834 *9 Hops: ** Criminals to LPI Sugarland: $907 + $908 ** Synth Gel to Planet Denver: $189 + $784 ** Food Rations to Pueblo Station: $75 + $576 Statistics Diameter: 8351km Mass: 3.22 x 10e24 kg Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: -40C to 45C Escape Velocity: 8.98km Category:Locations Category:Liberty Locations Category:Planets Category:California System